fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadfall Point Missions
'AP Missions' 'Faction Missions' CHOTA Faction Mission(s) *Bear of a Problem (Requires level 45 and 20,000 CHOTA faction; +750 CHOTA faction, Combat Hammer, Wastelander Supply Parcel) *Going Greene (Requires level 45 and 20,000 CHOTA faction; sends one to Park City) **Raindrops in a Drought (Requires 20,000 CHOTA faction; 2x Mercenary Supply Parcel) **Raindrops in a Drought (2) (Requires 20,000 CHOTA faction; Repeatable; 2x Mercenary Supply Parcel) *Basic Humanity (Requires level 45 and 20,000 CHOTA faction; +750 CHOTA Faction, Wastelander Supply Parcel) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) *Interception (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Enforcer faction; +750 Enforcer Faction, Wastelander Supply Parcel) *The Wright Stuff (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Enforcer faction; sends one to Park City) **Dry Spell (Enforcer) **Dry Spell (Enforcer) (2) (Repeatable) *Nipped in the Bud (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Enforcer faction; +750 Enforcer Faction, Wastelander Supply Parcel) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) *Burning Wastes (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Lightbearer faction, +750 Lightbearer Faction, 5x Average Radiation Resistance, 1x Crafter Supply Parcel) *Get the Greene Light (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Lightbearer faction; sends one to Park City) **Raindrops in a Drought (Requires 20,000 Lightbearer faction; 2x Mercenary Supply Parcel) **Raindrops in a Drought (2) (Requires 20,000 Lightbearer faction; Repeatable; 2x Mercenary Supply Parcel) *Half a League (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Lightbearer faction, +750 Lightbearer Faction, 1x Crafter Supply Parcel) Tech Faction Mission(s) *A Measure of Death (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Tech faction) **Second Measure **Third Measure **Fourth Measure **Shiva's Destroyers (Group Mission) **Delivering the Data (Group Mission; +750 Tech Faction, Survivalist Supply Parcel, Average Gas Mask) *Screwed on Wright (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Tech faction; sends one to Park City) **Dry Spell (Tech) **Dry Spell (Tech) (2) (Repeatable) *The Big League (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Tech faction; +750 Tech Faction, Wastelander Supply Parcel) Traveler Faction Mission(s) *Redistribution (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Traveler faction) **Never a Dull Moment **III-Gotten Goods (+750 Traveler Faction, Wastelander Supply Parcel) *Wright on the Money (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Traveler faction; sends one to Park City) **Dry Spell (Traveler) **Dry Spell (Traveler) (2) (Repeatable) *Pulling Weeds (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Traveler faction; +750 Traveler Faction, Wastelander Supply Parcel) Vista Faction Mission(s) *Infestation (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Vista faction; Group Mission; +750 Vista faction and Crafter Supply Parcel) *Going Greene (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Vista faction; sends one to Park City) **Raindrops in a Drought (Requires 20,000 Vista faction; 2x Mercenary Supply Parcel) **Raindrops in a Drought (2) (Requires 20,000 Vista faction; Repeatable; 2x Mercenary Supply Parcel) *Garden Variety Killing (Requires level 45 and 20,000 Vista faction; Wastelander Supply Parcel) Graham Missions These missions are repeatable which offer a choice of one of two rewards along with a Crafter Supply Parcel or a Survivalist Supply Parcel in exchange for items the player must craft or purchase/trade from other clones. These missions can only be unlocked by completing Tough Trade given by Graham 901 in Trader's Flat. *Ghost in the Machine (Starts in Trader's Flat) **Tough Trade **Camp Follower **Fall Into Terraformation **In Rare Terraform **A Reign of Terraform **True to Terraform **Terraform Your Heart Out Upon completing Tough Trade the other Grahams in both Deadfall Point and Trader's Flat offer additional missions. *Low-Heat Cooking (Choice of 5x Questionable Berries or 5x Crystallized Honey) **Low-Heat Cooking (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 5x Questionable Berries or 5x Crystallized Honey) *High-Heat Cooking (Choice of 8x Average Botanic Chemical or 8x Average Biologic Chemical) **High-Heat Cooking (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 8x Average Botanic Chemical or 8x Average Biologic Chemical) *Under Light Guard (Choice of 7x Frayed Synthetic Cloth or 6x Average Leather) **Under Light Guard (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 7x Frayed Synthetic Cloth or 6x Average Leather) *Under Heavy Guard (Choice of 7x Standard Acid or 6x Average Geologic Chemical) **Under Heavy Guard (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 7x Standard Acid or 6x Average Geologic Chemical) *Aim Small (Choice of 9x Salvaged Aluminum or 7x Average Lead) **Aim Small (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 9x Salvaged Aluminum or 7x Average Lead) *Miss Small (Choice of 6x Common Steel or 6x Salvaged Carbon Steel) **Miss Small (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Common Steel or 3x Salvaged Carbon Steel) *Low Natural Tolerance (Choice of 5x Standard Adhesive or 2x Standard Acid) **Low Natural Tolerance (2) (Repeatble; Choice of 5x Standard Adhesive or 2x Standard Acid) *High Natural Tolerance (Choice of 7x Average Biologic Chemical or 7x Average Botanic Chemical) **High Natural Tolerance (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 7x Average Biologic Chemical or 7x Average Botanic Chemical) *A Small Dose (Choice of 5x Standard Antiseptic or 2x Standard Antitoxin) **A Small Dose (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 5x Standard Antiseptic or 2x Standard Antitoxin) *A Large Dose (Choice of 3x Improved Stimulant or 3x Standard Antibiotic) **A Large Dose (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 3x Improved Stimulant or 3x Standard Antibiotic) *Lend a Small Hand (Choice of 8x Salvaged Aluminum or 7x Average Iron) **Lend a Small Hand (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 8x Salvaged Aluminum or 7x Average Iron) *Lend a Big Hand (Choice of 6x Common Steel or 6x Salvaged Ceramic) **Lend a Big Hand (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 6x Common Steel or 6x Salvaged Ceramic) *A Little Two-Fisted Fun (Choice of 8x Salvaged Aluminum or 7x Average Iron) **A Little Two-Fisted Fun (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 8x Salvaged Aluminum or 7x Average Iron) *A Lot of Two-Fisted Fun (Choice of 6x Common Steel or 6x Salvaged Ceramic) **A Lot of Two-Fisted Fun (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 6x Common Steel or 6x Salvaged Ceramic) *A Tiny Mutation (Choice of 2x Impure Genetic Material or 2x Tainted Shiva Sample) **A Tiny Mutation (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Impure Genetic Material or 2x Tainted Shiva Sample) *A Large Mutation (Choice of 4x Impure Genetic Material or 4x Tainted Shiva Sample) **A Large Mutation (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 4x Impure Genetic Material or 4x Tainted Shiva Sample) *Elementary Theory (Choice of 2x Impure Combustible or 2x Standard Acid) **Elementary Theory (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 2x Impure Combustible or 2x Standard Acid) *Advanced Theory (Choice of 8x Improved Rubber or 3x Salvaged Carbon Steel) **Advanced Theory (2) (Repeatable; Choice of 8x Improved Rubber or 3x Salvaged Carbon Steel) Other Missions *Contract: Bound to be Trouble (optional breadcrumb mission) *Contract: Thousand Leagues (optional breadcrumb mission) *Unveiled (breadcrumb mission to Wasted Woods) *Better Redstone Dead (sends one to the White Crow Outpost (Deadfall); requires lv 48) *Pig Heaven (Wastelander Supply Parcel) **Bigger Pig Heaven (Repeatable; 1x Wastelander Supply Parcel) *Filling Orders **Never That Easy **Really Never That Easy **Order Filled **Just One More Thing (1x Average Phosphorous Grenade, 1x Crafter Supply Parcel) *Favored or Foe? **Blessings of Shiva **A Debt Paid **A New Ally? (3x Wastelander Supply Parcel) :East on road near Deadfall Point. *Bird's Eye View (2x Liquid Armoring Solution, 2x Gold Star Salve) :Conrad's Farm east of Deadfall Point. *Cat and Mouse Game (2x Deadfall Ice Grenade, 2x Gold Star Salve) :Northeast of Deadfall Point. *Alone in the Woods :North of Deadfall Point at Outsider supply depot. *A Thousand Leagues (Repeatable, Group Mission) :Upon completing A Thousand Leagues Specialist Jameson will offer the following Reward Mission: :*A Thousand Rewards (1 AP, Human League Hardsuit) :South of Deadfall Point. *Recalibrating the Doohickey (5x Scrap Wires and 5x Salvaged Paper) Category:Deadfall Point